A Krusty Job
SpongeBob gets a job at The Krusty Krab. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs (debut; first name revealed) *Mr. Doodles (debut; barking cameo) *Narrator (mentioned) Release This episode aired on April 3, 2014 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants is at the front of his house talking to his friend, Patrick Star about trying to get a job. While Mr. Krabs is walking his pet worm, Mr. Doodles down Conch Street, he overhears SpongeBob SquarePants talking about trying to get a job. Mr. Krabs then hires SpongeBob SquarePants as a frycook. Did Mr. Krabs make a mistake? Find out. Transcript *''[episode starts off with SpongeBob and Patrick standing in front of SpongeBob's front yard.'' *'SpongeBob': Hey Patrick, I need to find a job. *'Patrick': What is a job? *'SpongeBob': Well a job is... sighs something I don't have. *''rides a skateboard outside of SpongeBob's House and goes next to SpongeBob'' *SpongeBob:'' and raises voice'' Gary, arms where did you get that skateboard? *'Gary': Meow. *'SpongeBob': The Narrator set it up for y- oh Gary'' angry'' stop making up stories. *'Gary': Meowow.'' eyes'' *'SpongeBob': You mean it's true? *'Gary': Meow meow. *'SpongeBob': gasps GARY, watch the potty mouth! Anyway, do you know where I can get a job? *'Gary': Meow. *'SpongeBob': sighs ''Gary, I already read the newspaper about applications. I did not like any of those jobs. Patrick, do you no where I can get a job? *Krabs is walking his pet worm, Mr. Doodles down the street'' *'Patrick': No.'' Mr. Krabs'' Oh wait, yes! It's so obvious! You should ask that red man for a job. *'Mr. Krabs': up to SpongeBob I overheard your conversation about getting a job. I have a spot for you if you're up to it. *'SpongeBob':'' and raises voice'' Realllllyyy? *'Mr. Krabs': to himself Perhaps I should've ignore the Sponge freak.'' then talks to SpongeBob'' Anyway, I need a frycook. Do you have what it takes? *'SpongeBob':'' and stutters'' A fry-y-cook, voice ''meeeee? Yes! Yes I got what it takes! *'Mr. Krabs': Ok then, you will be working as a frycook at The Krusty Krab. *'SpongeBob': Sounds good to me. *'Mr. Krabs': Ok me boy, follow me to The Krusty Krab. Come on Mr. Doodles *'Mr. Doodles': Bark! *Mr. Krabs, and Mr. Doodles walk away to The Krusty Krab'' *'Patrick': to SpongeBob What about a tip? and walks to his rock *Titlecard and Narrator: Five minutes later... *'Mr. Krabs': Well, here we are boy, I've been meaning to ask you this, but what's your name? *'SpongeBob': SpongeBob SquarePants! *'Mr. Krabs': I'm Eugene Krabs, but you can call me Mr. Krabs. *'SpongeBob': Ok, Mr. Krabs. giggles *''and Mr. Krabs walk into The Krusty Krab's kitchen room'' *'Mr. Krabs': Before you, I was the frycook, do you choose to accept the job. *'SpongeBob': Yes! *'Mr. Krabs': Ok me boy, lets see what you got. Here's a patty.'' SpongeBob a patty'' *'SpongeBob': Ok, what should I do with it?'' back and forth'' *'Mr. Krabs': You will flip it on the grill. I'll demonstrate and tell you the formuler'' SpongeBob the formula see Mr. Krab's accent here . Also, here's your spatula. SpongeBob spatula'' *'Titlecard and Narrator': A lot of directions later. *'Mr. Krabs': Wow me boy! You are a frycook legend. We're going to be a hit. shows 350 krabby patties stacked *'SpongeBob':'' sarcasm'' It was a piece of cake. *'Mr. Krabs': The Krusty Krab will open in five minutes. Also here, Spongebo. SpongeBob Krusty Krab Hat *'SpongeBob':'' sputters'' Y-you me-mean it's m-mine?'' on hat'' *'Mr. Krabs': It's all yours. smiles *'SpongeBob':'' smiles'' Yay!'' smiling'' Mr. Krabs, I've been meaning to tell you this, your fly is unzipped. *'Mr. Krabs':'' blushes Oops. ''up zipper Don't mention this to anyone. *'SpongeBob': Aye! Aye! *'Mr. Krabs': I'm going to open The Krusty Krab now. Watch out for a single celled freak called Plankton. out of kitchen *'SpongeBob': Who is Plankton sir? *'Titlecard and Narrator': 1 minute later. *''walks into The Krusty Krab and puts on Krusty Krab Hat'' *'Squidward': sighs Time for another day boring day at the Krusty Crap.'' laughs'' Heh, I make myself laugh, Krusty Crap. *'SpongeBob': Oh haiii Sqauaiiiidwaaard!!'' outside of the window with a slow high pitched voice'' *'Squidward': AAAAIIIAIAIA!!!'' angry'' MR. KRABS!!!! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS MORON AS A FRYCOOK!! Craps, you have some mental problems. to his stand *'Mr. Krabs': Live with it SnotWard, and stop calling me that.'' softly'' *'Squidward': SpongeBob baseball bat ''Please hit me on the side of my head as hard as you can. I'd rather die than having to work with you for a full minute! heavily'' *'SpongeBob': Sorry Squidward, that would be against my good nature. *'Squidward':'' angry'' Never mind,'' bat from SpongeBob I'll do it myself. ''head with baseball bat DEEEAUGH!!!! flies, then hits head again AAIIIGHH! down *'SpongeBob': OH NOO!'' cries'' THIS IS HORRIBLE!'' crying'' Is the floor okay? *''bursts in The Krusty Krab with a jetpack'' *'Plankton': Finally'' as he flies I will get the formula today! at the safe and blows it up'' *'Mr. Krabs':'' his office door'' Nooooooooooo!!! *'Plankton': Give up Krabs, I will have the formula now. in safe Huhh? Where the barnacles is the formula. *'Mr. Krabs': giggles looks like you failed, Plankton'' Plankton and goes outside of The Krusty Krab and launches Plankton'' *'Plankton': AAAIIIIIIIIGHHH the Chum Bucket Ouch. *'Mr. Krabs': Say SpongeBob, where is the formula? *'SpongeBob': formula out of pocket It was in my pocket remember? *'SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs': and giggle *'SpongeBob': Say Mr. Krabs, what should we do with Squidward? *'Mr. Krabs': A few days ago, I found this open grave at The Flier Cemetery. *ends Trivia and Errors Trivia *This episode broke the fourth wall because Gary said that the Narrator gave him the skateboard. *This is the first episode to be rated PG-13. *Squidward Tentacles does not die, it was revealed at My Parents Pay Me A Visit. Errors *When Mr. Krabs was walking SpongeBob SquarePants to The Krusty Krab, he was walking Mr. Doodles too, but in the next scene, Mr. Doodles was gone. It is possible that Mr. Krabs left Mr. Doodles at his house when the title card was shown. Category:DangerZ Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2014 Category:Pages with red links Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts